


Star-gazing

by Lemon_Boy_Kaden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Guitarist Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Singing Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You can't convince me otherwise, klance fluff, lance is good at music, soft, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Boy_Kaden/pseuds/Lemon_Boy_Kaden
Summary: Keith and Lance go star-gazing and it's fluffy





	Star-gazing

The sun had gone down two hours ago, the stars brilliant under the cover of total darkness, the moon the only source of light left. Lance held his guitar in his lap as he sat in the open trunk of their car, his ring glinting in the moonlight. His voice rang out softly, strumming a soft melody on the guitar, eyes closed.  
Keith on the other hand had his eyes very much open, watching the other raptly. His face illuminated by the soft blue moonlight, as he sang quietly, a melody for their ears only. For them and only them.  
Lance's eyes popped open as he smiled at Keith, and they stayed there, music softly flowing around them, taking in the sight of one another. Even once he had finished singing, Lance continued playing quietly, hands moving absentmindedly. Keith's hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, and Lance could see his whole face clearly. It really was a nice sight, his eyes reflecting the bright stars above them as they just smiled at each other.  
Eventually his hands stilled, the last note ringing around them faintly until it dissipated. The sounds of night encroached, crickets, and toads croaking. Cicadas chirping around them, and the faint sound of the breeze whispering through the trees.  
He set the guitar down as the both scooted closer, meeting each other in the middle. An arm wrapped around Lance's shoulder, and two hugged Keith's waist gently as they looked up at the stars. The silence was comfortable, and the white noise of the night was reassuring, soothing and faded.  
"I love you," one of them whispered, after what felt like an eternity of comfortable silence.  
"I love you too," came the soft response as the looked at one another. They stayed like that for several seconds before Lance leaned forward, gently kissing Keith, a smile on both of their faces. Everything was perfect.


End file.
